Only For Now
by black-fey
Summary: I don't own digimon. What will happen when Mimi comes back and shares some important info. with Matt? Mimato ;)


Only for now  
  
"This isn't happening to me! No way am I going to Japan now Dad! I've just got used to America! Why are we always moving, I just made some awesome new friends! I can't leave! I won't leave!" screamed Mimi, not if I have to face Matt all over again. Why can't my dad hold a job like other fathers?  
  
"I'm not discussing this with you Mimi we're going back! You have all your other friends there. Remember that nice boy Matt?"  
  
It's not like you're letting me forget, thought Mimi, but he left me and I don't want him back!  
  
  
  
2 weeks later  
  
I'm all settled in now and my parents don't need my help anymore so I think I'll call Sora, thought Mimi, no she'll probably be out with all the other digidestined including Matt and I can't handle that right now. I better make some new friends, get myself in the popular circle again. I'll call Stacy; she'll probably want to go to the mall!  
  
"Hi is Stacy there please? Thank you."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stacy, ohmygawd! It's me Mimi! Believe it or not I'm back! I was wonderin' if you wanted to, well you know, shop 'till we drop?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, of course! You'll need to be filled in on all the new news! We've just gotta chat!"  
  
"Kay, then I'll see you in twenty!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mimi hangs up the phone, well that was easy! Now I won't have time to even think about Matt or how that idiot dumped me!  
  
Later at the mall…  
  
"Oh Mimi, this has been so much fun! We have got to call everyone else! And your taste in clothes has improved! If that's possible!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, you should really see the theater in America! It's amazing!"  
  
"Oh! That totally reminds me they're playing this awesome new movie called Princess Mononoke now!"  
  
"Well we've got to check it out then!"  
  
Mimi and Stacy went to the soda shop afterwards and saw all their other friends in an opposite booth to a window. Everyone said hi to Mimi and commented on her new look (who was no longer always wearing pink!). That's strange, thought Mimi, they all look bored.  
  
"Hey guys! What's the matter? You all look upset."  
  
"Amazingly enough, there's a group over on the other side of that curtain who're making so much bloody noise that we can't carry on a bloody decent conversation!" answered Nitino loud enough so that everyone in the soda shop could here.  
  
"So…. Why not do something about it? Here I'll go over there and tell them to shut up." Mimi stood up and walked over to the curtain booth. Walking in she saw all of the digidestined!  
  
"Jeez, I never figured you people to be so loud. My friends and I are trying to talk!" screamed Mimi before her brain even registered whom she was talking to.  
  
"Mimi? When d.. di.. did…. you …well, get back from America?" stammered Izzy. "We thought you would at least call us!"  
  
Oh no! Thought Mimi, Matt's here!  
  
"I just got back. I decided to spend my day with friends! I didn't think I would have to check in with you! Now be quiet so my friends and I can have a conversation!" And with that she marched straight to her booth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She came back? I wonder if it's for good? I want to see her again, thought Matt, but she acted so snotty. She must be still mad at me but she needs to know that I haven't even looked at another girl since she left. I thought that a long-distance relationship just wouldn't work! I still love her; she probably hates me for breaking it off. Maybe that was why she was so abrupt and, and well…  
  
"Matt, Matt hello anyone in there?" screamed Tai.  
  
"Sorry man, just a little out of it." Answered Matt.  
  
"A little? Man you were spaced."  
  
"Lay off Tai I mean it. I swear…I would just love to hurt you!" said Matt getting angry.  
  
"Ha I would like to see you try! You couldn't do a thing to me!"  
  
Tai didn't even see it coming; Matt hit him hard. Right away they started fighting.  
  
"Tai stop it!" screamed Sora "Stop it you guys!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Whatever! I always knew they were all idiots. I didn't realize that seeing Matt would bother me so much. At least I didn't say anything stupid; he didn't say anything so he must've been surprised.  
  
"Gawd! They just got more obnoxious! We can play that game too." Yelled Nitino.  
  
"Why sink to their level darling? Let's just find somewhere else to chat." Said Mimi.  
  
"Really Mimi, I'm glad you're back and all, but you've always been soft on those people, we're just giving them some of their own medicine. Let's see if they can take it!"  
  
"Shut up Nitino, Mimi went out with one of them remember… the hot guy… Matt, I think. She was right, we should just leave them to their fighting…. Mimi where are you going?" asked Stacy.  
  
"I was going home, time sure does fly when you're having fun! Ha! I've got other plans for tonight but I'll call you guys later okay? I missed you guys and I'm really sorry I didn't spend too much time with you before I left for America!"  
  
Huh? She just got here, what other plans could she possibly have? Thought Stacy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow! It was getting really hot in the mall! I'm surprised I started feeling so sick in there. I don't even think it was because of Matt! Maybe I should go home and check my temperature, but then again I'm sure the night air will refresh me!  
  
"Mimi! Mimi! Please wait up! Mimi!" shouted Matt, who had left earlier to get away from Sora's yelling.  
  
What does he want?  
  
"Go away Matt. I can't talk to you right now! … No, you know what I can talk to you! I can tell you what an ignoramus you are! What an inconsiderate jerk * cough, cough * you are! What an * cough, cough * loser you are for having dumped me, Matt! * cough, cough * I thought I was in love with you and you try to tell me that there was no way I could carry a long-distance * cough, cough * relationship! I … I … I'm going to pass out…"  
  
"Mimi? Oh god! Mimi!" shouted Matt as he caught her when she fell. Oh no. What happened? Great going Matt, look at what you've done now. Man, I'll have to take her to my place because I don't know if she lives at her old place anymore. An ignoramus, humph! So I screwed up.  
  
As he took them both home he fell into his old habit of humming to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ Just like the girls today with nothing to say  
  
No more pigtails and pony rides  
  
They're sophisticated  
  
They sip on lattes  
  
And have their eyes on a bigger prize ~  
  
By Jewel ; )  
  
  
  
"Matt? Where am I, am I at your place?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah. You passed out in the middle of your big lecture about me being dumb." Thankfully, he thought.  
  
"Why'd you bring me to your place and was that you humming?"  
  
"I brought you here 'cause I didn't know whether you were living at your old place or not and yeah that was me humming, it's a hard habit to quit. You heard me?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. I heard someone humming to the song * Do You by Jewel *. It was nice." Said Mimi, she looked extremely thoughtful for a long time and Matt finally got curious enough to ask her what was on her mind.  
  
I'm not about to him that I remembered when he used to sing or hum to me. It always made me feel sooooo… I don't know, so warm and loved. I never realized how much I miss him. With those thoughts running through her head Mimi began to cry, just a little at first and then it got worse and worse. She had made a promise to herself just after Matt dumped her, she promised herself that she would never cry over little things (and in this category she put Matt) again.  
  
"Hey Mimi. Please stop. I'm sorry if I caused this. I'm so sorry Mimi. You can stop now Mimi I'm right here, nothing can be wrong anymore." Pleaded Matt.  
  
"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! You don't love me anymore, how could ANYTHING be okay anymore?!" cried Mimi.  
  
"No. That's not true! I have always loved you, I never stopped. I loved you, Mimi I … I still do. I just…"  
  
" You just what? You didn't think I was mature enough to handle a long- distance relationship? Well guess what Einstein, I could have because I love you! I'm not as dense as everyone would like to think you know! … I'm sorry Matt. I still love you and it's hard to think that you couldn't love me anymore."  
  
" Oh Mimi. Didn't you hear what I said? I still love you too. It was me that I thought couldn't handle being away from you, that's why I broke it off."  
  
"Really? I love you Matt and I want us to try and work this out."  
  
"Haha. I think we just did Mimi." Smiled Matt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* cough cough cough cough *  
  
"Mimi, honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes daddy I'm fine. I think I caught a cold a while back. Actually, I haven't been feeling too hot for a long time now."  
  
"Hmmm, why don't you let me take your temperature?"  
  
"Alright but I'm sure it's nothing." Groaned Mimi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Matt raced into his house and grabbed his car keys. He was going out on a coffee date with Mimi and was excited to be with the girl he loved once more. He vowed that nothing would ever come between them ever again.  
  
1.1 Half an hour later  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Hi!" They embraced and then sat down again. "Matt I need to tell you something. I found out yesterday that my fever is extremely high."  
  
"Oh hell Mimi! Then let's get you home and in bed!"  
  
" No Matt, there's something else. In America I was sick like this and we got it diagnosed and it was a form of cancer. I'm going to the doctor's in an hour to find out what this is now."  
  
"But… you don't… you don't look sick Mimi. H… how could this have happened, you, you, no! You can't be serious." Stuttered Matt.  
  
"I was in a repose of sorts Matt. I had it treated and it stopped hurting, for a bit… I don't know what to tell you Matt."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ We shake our fists and say, "Well good golly we're mad  
  
That god kills children with our very own hands"  
  
We claim innocence and not to understand  
  
2 Or do we, do we? ~  
  
2.1 By Jewel  
  
  
  
"Mimi? Mimi are you awake?" asked Matt. Mimi was lying in a hospital bed with her locks of hair all gone. She looks so beautiful even when she is sick, he thought, so beautiful even when she's … she's…  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" asked Mimi weakly, obviously in pain from the medicine they were injecting her with.  
  
"It's me babe, shhh. It'll be alright now Mimi. Nothing can be wrong anymore Mimi."  
  
"I know Matt. I'll be with you forever because I love you. I believe you Matt. Nothing will be wrong anymore no matter what happens. I wish I could see Palmon once more."  
  
"I know. I wish you could too. But she can't be here Mimi. I have a picture for you from her. I love you Mimi."  
  
" I love you Matt."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's gone son. I'm so sorry." Said Mimi's docter.  
  
~I know Matt. I'll be with you forever because I love you.~ 


End file.
